Determine if modifiable behavioral factors are associated with a woman's risk of endometriosis. Determine if exercise is associated with decreased risk and determine if weight change, alcohol and caffeine consumption are associated with increased risk. Determine if serum estradiol and progesterone levels are significantly higher among women with endometriosis compared to controls and whether lifestyle habits alter these levels.